Full of Grace
by Phuzzaphobia
Summary: HakuZabuza Song Fic to the song 'Full of Grace' by Sarah McLachlan


Full of Grace

Disclaimer- I do not own Zabuza or Haku. Nor do I own this beautiful song.

Story Help-

_Italics_ -Lyrics

' ' - Thoughts

" " - Dialogue

. - The end of a sentance...Must I go on?

---

_The winter here's cold, and bitter._

_It's chilled us to the bone._

_We haven't seen the sun for weeks._

_Too long too far from home._

Zabuza and Haku made their way through the blizzard that raged around them. Though Haku was used to the cold, he had to admit, he was freezing. Zabuza was too, though he didn't make it obvious like Haku was, despite his efforts to force the sign of weakness away.

Haku tried to think of warm things, like the sun, and fire, and hot tea, but it only made him colder, and he yearned to be back in the safe confines of a building of any sort, away from the howling wind, and snow.

_I feel just like I'm sinking, and I claw for solid ground._

_I'm pulled down by the undertow, I never thought I could feel so low._

_Oh, darkness I feel like letting go._

Haku took a step, and felt cold go up his leg, and into his sandle. He shivered, and felt around with his foot to try and find a place that wouldn't sink in around him. He gingerly stepped, and felt rather weak for not being able to stand the feeling of snow upon his already cold skin.

'I can't go on like this...' he thought, as a gust of wind made him freeze in place, and start shuddering.

_If all of the strength and all of the courage, come and lift me from this place._

_I know I can love you much better than this, full of grace, full of grace, my love._

Zabuza noticed Haku's shivering, and waited for the boy to catch up to him. When he was close enough, Zabuza reached out, and picked to boy up.

"I'm carrying you from now on," he said to the bewildered boy, who tried to protest, but couldn't find his voice. Haku laid his head against Zabuza's upper arm, and allowed himself to be carried, despite how weak it made him feel.

'I need to be stronger...I need to make myself stronger for you...' Haku thought. 'Make my body, just as strong as my will to fight for you...and love you...'

_So it's better this way, I said, having seen this place before._

_Where everything we say and do hurts us all the more._

_It's just that we stayed, too long in the same old sickly skin._

_I'm pulled down by the undertow._

_I never thought I could feel so low._

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go._

Haku woke up, and looked around the small cabin that he was in. He guessed he must have fallen asleep while they were travelling. Zabuza instantly coming to his mind, Haku sat up, and looked around for him. But he found he wasn't there, and fear over-whelmed him.

'He left me...I was too weak for him...so, he left me...' Haku thought, and a tear fell from his eye.

"It's better off this way...now he won't have me to slow him down...I'm so weak." He said and he cried into his hands, hating himself for the signs of weakness that fell from his body. He didn't want to cry, for his tears were a weakness, and weakness was the reason that his Zabuza had left him.

_If all of the strength and all of the courage, come and lift me from this place._

_I know I can love you much better than this, full of grace, full of grace, my love._

The door of the cabin opened, and Haku looked up, and upon seeing Zabuza standing there, he felt an over-whelming joy.

Not moments after Zabuza had shut the door, did Haku have his arms around him. Zabuza stared at the boy, surprise showing in his eyes, but no where else on his face.

"Haku? What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I...I thought you had left, I thought that because I was too weak, that you left me..." Haku sobbed onto Zabuza's chest.

"Stop that now," he told him, and Haku tried his best to obey. He tilted Haku's face towards his own, and gently, Zabuza wiped away his tears. "I didn't leave, did I?"

Haku shook his head. "No, Zabuza-san...you didn't..."

"I'm here, right?"

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

"Stop crying."

And with that said, Haku hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Zabuza-san..." He said, and felt a little better. Zabuza's arms went around him, and Haku looked up at him. "Zabuza-san..."

"Hm?" Zabuza asked.

"...I...I love you, Zabuza-san..." He said, rather nervously. Zabuza looked at the boy for a moment, before removing his bandages, and capturing Haku's lips in a kiss that nearly made Haku's knees give-out beneath him.

After a moment, Zabuza pulled out of the kiss, and looked at him. Haku got nervous again. "Does...that mean-?"

"Yes, it does Haku," Zabuza answered, and Haku smiled, and they shared another kiss.

---

I'm kinda proud of it, cause, well, it's my first songfic ever, and I hope I haven't fudged up the characters at all. Inspiration came from listening to Sarah McLachlan while reading Haku/Zabuza fanfics. Review please?


End file.
